


Everything To Me

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Forgive Me, M/M, Mental Abuse, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: Ben & Aaron's wedding day arrives (sorry!!) but an uninvited guest has other ideas....**Eventual Robron reunion**Character death mentioned and later detailed.*****TRIGGER WARNING - C3 onwards - Mental abuse/Possessive Ben****
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Ben Tucker, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 15
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ben & Aaron's wedding day arrives, but an uninvited guest has other ideas.

Chapter One

"If any person present knows of any legal impediment to this marriage, please declare it now"

"Stop the wedding!"

***2 Hours earlier***

Aaron sighed as he looked in the mirror, a faint smile playing on his lips. Chas appeared at his side, smiling softly at him, the tears already threatening to fall.

"You're not going to start blaring already, are you??"

"No love" Chas smiled. "You just.. You look so beautiful."

Aaron grimaced and turned back to the mirror. "I can't believe I'm doing this again. I just wish Paddy was here."

Chas nodded and bowed her head. "He'd be very proud of you, you know that, right?"

Aaron nodded and wiped away a stray tear. "I miss him."

"Me too love. Me too."

Cain appeared at the door and nodded at Aaron "You ready for this?"

"Yeah. You ready for Ben to become a Dingle?"

"I'll get over it. I've already given the other groom some words of advice anyway."

"Cain!"

"I'm just doing my duty as your Uncle. And head of the family."

Aaron smiled and followed Cain out of the door, Chas following behind.

The drive seemed to take ages, but Cain finally pulled up outside the registry office in Hotten, the weather had already decided to put a dampner on the day, and heavy rain threatening to turn to snow had began falling. "I don't know why you had to decide on a December wedding!" Cain moaned as he opened the door.

"Hey it was Ben's idea." Aaron protested

"And what exactly is wrong with the registry office in the village? Harriet could have done this for much cheaper than this guy."

"Cain, do me a favour? Shut up!"

Aaron, Cain and Chas bundled into the waiting area, much of Ben's family were already there, including Ben himself. He made a beeline for Aaron straight away, hugging him gently.

"You ok?"

"Nervous."

"Me too. I can't believe I'm marrying you. In an hour I'm gonna be a Dingle."

"Only because Cain insisted you take my name. You can keep Tucker though, if you want?"

"No.. I've got used to Ben Dingle now. Kinda suits me. You know, I don't think I've ever been this happy. I love you."

"I love you" Aaron smiled, kissing Ben softly on the cheek.

The doors leading to the registry office opened and a 50-something year old gentlemen popped his head out "Ben Tucker and Aaron Dingle?"

"This is it.." Ben whispered, kissing Aaron one final time before going to join his father, who was going to lead him down the aisle. Aaron found himself in the middle of Cain & Chas, the siblings being unable to come to a decision over who would give Aaron away. 

Ben & Aaron were both lead down the aisle, and now the couple were standing in front of each other, smiling nervously at each other as the registrar began the ceremony. 

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of marriage between Ben Tucker & Aaron Dingle."

Aaron spotted Chas out of the corner of his eye already dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. He rolled his fondly and looked back at Ben. 

"If any person present knows of any legal impediment to this marriage, please declare it now."

"Stop the wedding!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You deserve to be happy Aaron."
> 
> "What if I'm not?"

Chapter 2

Muffled chatter filled the room as Aaron and Ben turned to find the location of the voice, and most importantly, whose it was. A man stood before them, skinny with dirty blonde hair and a straggly beard hanging from his chin. It took Aaron a few seconds, and then their eyes met. He'd know those eyes anywhere, those once sparkling sapphire blue eyes now empty and bloodshot. "Robert?"

"I can't let you do this. Not today."

"What are you playing at?" Ben hissed. "You messed up your chances with him so now you wanna wreck mine?"

"Ben.. Don't. " Aaron turned back to the registrar "Can we go somewhere and talk?" Aaron asked, gesturing to Robert. 

"Aaron!"

"Just give me five minutes, Ben. I'll be back. I promise."

Ben sighed and flopped down in a nearby chair, tears threatening to fall as he watched the registrar lead Aaron and Robert out of the room. 

"What the hell are you doing Robert?"

"You can't marry him, Aaron."

"Why? You're the one who divorced me! You're the one who turned your back on me and now you're doing this to me?"

"I thought I could handle it!"

"When did you get out?"

"Last week. Victoria came to get me. I've been staying in a shitty Travelodge in Leeds for a while. I couldn't handle seeing you with him but when Victoria accidentally let slip that it was today, I couldn't take it anymore."

"So you think I'm just going to dump Ben and get back with you? If you cant have me, no-one can? Do you have any idea how hard these past few years have been? I lost Seb, I relapsed and started cutting again, Paddy died.. I had to get through all of that without you! It nearly killed me Robert and then I met Ben and everything seemed ok again, my life had meaning again. Why do you want me to be unhappy?"

"I don't. I want nothing more than happiness for you Aaron I just..... I wanted it to be with me."

"You let me go. That was your doing. It didn't even cross my mind that I wouldn't wait for you. You wrecked us, not me. And now you're trying to do it again to me and Ben. It's not happening Robert. I don't need your blessing to marry him."

"You need to be divorced though.."

"What?!"

"We're still married Aaron. Did you ever wonder why you didn't hear from my solicitor again after you signed those papers? You don't just sign it and that's it, you get a letter confirming it's all been finalised. You never got that letter because...I told my solicitor not to go forward with divorce proceedings."

"Please tell me you are joking."

Robert shook his head. "Something happened inside..I nearly went out in a box and it was thinking of you that got me through it, you were on my mind a hell of a lot more than I was probably prepared to admit and I don't know I guess I just couldn't face letting you go. Almost dying made me realise what really was important to me, and what I wanted for myself, what I wanted waiting for me when I got out and you.. you were top of the list so I got my solicitor to stop the divorce proceedings."

"That's really low, Robert."

Robert nodded "Yeah, I know."

"So.. what happened to you? Inside I mean."

"Got too cocky with the wrong person. You know what I'm like. My mouth is a mile ahead of my brain sometimes. Ended off getting stabbed in the neck with a makeshift knife. Could have killed or paralysed me. I was just lucky though, I guess."

"is that why they let you out?"

"No. I did a deal on the inside, get information of drug smuggling and I get a reduced sentence in return. I managed to get them what they needed to convict a group of them, and my sentence was reduced to seven years. Since I'd already served five of them and didn't really get into any trouble, it was decided I'd be released but be electronically tagged for the remaining two."

"Why did you say "Not today" when you stopped the wedding?"

"You can't remember?"

"Robert, please, don't play around. Why did you say it?"

"It's the 4th. The day I kissed you for the first time and realised I never wanted to stop. I guess I just got caught up in the moment today. I'll get the divorce finalised, you deserve to be happy Aaron."

"What if I'm not?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No-one gets to take you from me. No-one"
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNING - C3 onwards - Mental abuse/Possessive Ben****

Chapter 3

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. It was nothing. It's you turning up here messing with my head."

"You wouldn't be feeling like that if you were over me.." Robert smiled

"Don't. Just stop it. You got what you wanted didn't you? I can't marry Ben. The damage is done. He's not going to forgive me for this! I'll be alone again because your stupid ego can't handle me being with someone else!"

A soft knock on the door interrupted the two men

"Yeah what?" Aaron snapped

"You better get back out here our kid, Ben's left. Don't think you'll get away with what you've done today, Sugden."

"Oh how I have missed your empty threats Cain."

Aaron sighed and shook his head and opened the door, barging past a furious Cain and out of the registry office, not knowing where to start to find Ben.

"Proud of yourself are you, Sugden?" Cain seethed

"Yeah. I am. You might not believe me, but I've done this for Aaron. I know something you don't and trust me, Aaron will thank me."

Cain shook his head and looked Robert up and down. "Go on then. Tell me."

Robert sighed "You have to promise you won't say anything. Not to Aaron, or that dork of a fiancé of his. Promise me."

"If it hurts Aaron by keeping quiet.."

"It will, but I need to get him to trust me again otherwise he's going to think I've made it all up just to break him and Brian up."

"Ben."

"Yeah, that guy. Look, I'll tell you everything you need to know, but not here, not with a crowd. Meet me in the bar at the end of the road in half an hour."

"You better be right about this Sugden. And clean yourself up, you're a mess."

****

Aaron fought back the tears as he slowly walked back into the village, his phone red-hot against his ear after many failed attempts to contact Ben.   
"Please Ben..pick up. I need to see you." 

Aaron stuffed his phone back into his pocket and continued walking, past the pub, past The Mill and found himself heading to that all too familiar bridge, the place he'd always come to for a release if things got too much for him. He was relieved to see Ben, standing in the middle of the bridge, looking out at the lake. 

"Ben!" Aaron ran towards him, attempting to hug him but Ben shifted away, leaving Aaron deflated

"Why did he do that, Aaron?" Ben sobbed

"Cause he's a selfish prick."

"You seemed quite eager to talk to him."

"Only to have a go at him! What did you think I was doing? Running back into his arms?"

"Were you?" Ben asked, a threatening tone to his voice.

"You're really asking me that? On our wedding day? We've been together long enough for you to trust me, surely?"

"Why did he stop the wedding?"

Aaron sighed and bowed his head. "We're still legally married."

"YOU WHAT?"

"It wasn't my fault, ok? I've never been divorced before, I don't know how it works! I thought I just signed the papers and that was it but apparently it's not."

"God you're stupid. You're never the one in the wrong are you? Always someone else's fault!"

"Ben.."

"What? You gonna start crying again? No wonder Robert had to murder a rapist to get away you. You're pathetic."

"Why are you being like this? I didn't know, Ben! I love you! I don't want him, ok? I just want you."

"Yeah you're right about that. No-one gets to take you from me. No-one." 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if you're wrong?"
> 
> "What if I'm not? Aaron still is and always will be the love of my life and I'll fight to the death to protect him."

Chapter 4

Cain entered the warm pub, brushing the fine snow from his coat. He scoured the pub quickly and spotted Robert, looking a little bit more presentable than he did an hour ago. The younger man was now clean shaven, and was dressed slightly smarter.

Robert spotted Cain and raised a bottle, signifying he'd already bought Cain a much needed drink. 

"So.. Talk" Cain ordered, sitting down and picking up his drink.

"Aaron's perfect little fiance is not all he seems."

"Well I gathered that from your little performance earlier on. You better start talking, Sugden.. If Aaron's in danger and you're pratting around.."

"When I was inside, I got quite friendly with this lad, he'd been set up, he was in a relationship with someone, and they were mentally abusive towards him. This lad, Leon, one night, had enough and fought back, beat him up. Years of torment spilling out of him. Leon was the victim and he ended off inside because there was no evidence of what had happened to HIM. Because it was all verbal, there was no physical evidence. At the same time, large sums of money started disappearing from his account, he knew who was behind it but couldn't prove it."

"That's all very touching, but what has this got to do with Aaron?"

"That man is the man Aaron is with now. If you can call him a man. He's the reason an innocent young lad is doing a 5-stretch for GBH. Must have spent all of Leon's money so has moved on to his next victim."

"So.. You're saying Ben is a con man?"

"Among other things, yeah."

"Aaron and Ben signed a pre-nup thing.. That when they get married, legally Ben owns half of everything." Cain sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Exactly. That's why he probably talked Aaron into it. He probably made some bullshit up about how it'd secure Aaron's future, secure the business. He wants Aaron's money, wants the money from the business and the only way he can access the accounts is to marry Aaron. Unless of course Aaron decides to trust him enough to get access to them anyway. He's going to take the money and run, but not before he's broken every bit of confidence Aaron has."

"But Ben loves Aaron.. I've seen it, he adores the lad."

"He's putting it on! Cain, I know you don't trust me, or even like me, but please, we owe it to Aaron."

"What if you're wrong?"

"What if I'm not? I've probably messed things up even further. He won't trust Aaron now, he'll think there's something more going on. I couldn't let him get married today Cain, I just couldn't."

"But he couldn't anyway. You're still married."

"Yeah that might have been a lie. I've been out for longer than I let on, I received my letter a few weeks ago, officially finalising the divorce and I kinda..intercepted Aaron's mail to get his letter and destroy it."

"Is there any low you won't sink to Robert?"

"I was not going to stand by and let Aaron's life be turned upside down by that bastard. You can either help me or not but either way this isn't going to end well for Brian."

"What if you're wrong?"

"What if I'm not? Aaron still is and always will be the love of my life and I'll fight to the death to protect him. If you think I'm wrong, fair enough, but when Aaron's fleeced out of all his money and is made to feel so isolated the only comfort he has is from a rusty razor blade, don't come running to me!" Robert slammed his glass down on the table and stood up. 

Cain put his hand on Robert's arm and gestured for him to sit back down. "I believe you. But how are we going to do this? I can hardly go in swinging my fists around."

"We do whatever it takes."

****

"Come on." Aaron smiled, putting his arm around Ben's waist. "After the day I've had I feel like getting absolutely bladdered. Pub?"

Ben nodded and they both took the short walk to the pub. The looks of sympathy on people's faces as they entered made Ben's blood boil. "Look at them." Ben hissed. "This is your doing, you know."

"Ben, please don't start. I've already told you what happened. Do you think I planned for that? To be shown up by my ex? That I'd sabotage my own wedding?"

Ben didn't reply and flopped down into the booth, Aaron placing a menu in front of him. Ben glanced at the menu and got back up, heading towards the bar. 

"Where you going?" Aaron asked

"I'm ordering our food, obviously."

Aaron rolled his eyes and nodded. "Get me a pint while you're there please."

"Don't you think you drink too much?"

"I think I can decide that for myself, thanks." Aaron opened his phone and glanced quickly through his Instagram and Facebook, he got lost in the moment and didn't even notice Ben had returned until a glass was slammed down in front of him.

"You going to be on that all night?"

"You going to be in a mood with me all night? And what the hell is this?" Aaron asked, lifting up his drink

"Orange juice. I told you, you drink too much. I've ordered you a salad."

"Rabbit food? Why?"

"Just think you could do with looking after yourself. You're no good to me dying of alcohol abuse or something."

"Fuck you, Ben. I really don't need this. Not today. Shove your salad up your arse." Aaron got up from the booth and stormed out of the pub, tears stinging the backs of his eyes.

"Aaron wait!" Ben followed Aaron out of the pub and caught up with him, grabbing his arm and turning him round to face him. "I'm sorry."

"What more do you want me to say Ben? I've apologised and apologised and it's not good enough. If you wanna break up, then get on with it. There's no need to treat me like shit in front of our family and friends." 

"I didn't meant to do that. I'm sorry. I just... I love you so much I just want what's best for you, but I went about it all wrong. Forgive me?"

Aaron nodded "I love you too. Let's just go home, yeah? Veg out in front of the TV, order some food in."

Ben smiled and nodded "Yeah. Sounds good."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get out. Get out of my house now!"
> 
> "You trying to stand up to me or something?"
> 
> **TRIGGER - Mentions of suicide/self-harm***

Chapter 5

Aaron rested his head against the cool glass on the front door, his body aching, cold seeping into his bones and making him shiver. He could murder a cuppa. He turned his key in the lock, the heat of the Mill hitting him full in the face. A young man Aaron didn't recognise came racing down the stairs and ran past him, not even glancing backwards. Ben appeared shortly after, dressed in only his boxers.

"What the hell?"

"What?" Ben asked innocently, picking up his discarded jeans from the floor and sliding them back on.

"Have you just.."

"Cheated? Yeah." Ben smiled

"What the fuck? Why?"

"Well, you're cheating on me with Robert."

"No I'm not!" Aaron yelled "I haven't even seen him since.. since he stopped the wedding. Do you really think I would do that to you?"

"Well I don't know. You're out all day, God knows who with. Oh and I've told Vinny that he's no longer needed at the scrapyard."

"Why?" Aaron asked, feeling himself getting annoyed

"Because I don't trust you to be around him."

"Right, one, he's practically my cousin, two, he's not my type and three, he's not gay! You can't just sack him for no reason. It's my business, not yours you've got no right!"

"Robert wasn't gay either. Didn't stop you."

"Get out. Get out of my house now!"

"You trying to stand up to me or something?" Ben smirked

"You need to leave. NOW."

"You don't want me to leave. Cause if you get me to leave, I'll kill myself." Ben snarled, sitting down on the sofa. 

"Ben..."

"What? I'm not lying Aaron. I'll do it. I can even make it look like you did it. Still want me to leave?"

Aaron dropped his head and made his way to the stairs, struggling to fight back the dam that was threatening to burst. 

"Oh, Aaron? Bacon and eggs would be nice when you're ready." Ben smirked, turning away from Aaron and turning on the TV.

****

Cain and Robert met up in the pub again, each still trying to come up with a plan.

"Whatever we do we're going to hurt Aaron" Cain sighed, resting his head in his hands. "I don't know if he could take any more heartbreak. It nearly killed him last time."

"Paddy?" Robert asked

Cain nodded "It's coming up to a year now. Aaron loved the bones of Paddy, he took the news badly. Started..." Cain let out a shaky breath "He started cutting again. Only this time he went too deep. Ben found him on the bathroom floor, we got him to hospital and he only just made it."

"What happened? To Paddy, I mean."

"He was coming back from a call at a farm in Robblesfield, It was pouring with rain, the roads were awful. There was roadworks on the bypass, meant that Paddy had to divert through the country lanes, and you know how bad they can be even in normal weather. Anyway, Paddy lost control, I don't know how but he came off the road, rolled his car down into a ravine. He died pretty much instantly. Ben found the car while out on a run, he had to be the one to break the news to Aaron."

"Poor Paddy. I know we never got on but..."

"I know." Cain sighed. "He did like you in his own way, you know."

Robert nodded. "He was a good bloke." Robert raised his glass, as if toasting Paddy and took a long drink, draining the glass of it's contents. A feeling Robert couldn't quite describe crept over him and he reached across the table to grip on to Cain's arm.

"What?" Cain asked, annoyed at the contact.

"I've got a bad feeling...Oh god, Cain.."

"What's up with you?" Cain asked, shaking his arm from Robert's grip.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird? Paddy's involved in an accident, Ben just happened to be the one to find it...on a run, miles away from Emmerdale and happens to be there at the exact time that Aaron...."

"Just coincidence lad."

"From what I've heard about that bloke, I'm not too sure it is."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aawh.. You'll be ok Aaron. You've got me."
> 
> "What makes you think I even want you around after what you've done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben won't be around anymore very soon. I want to focus on Aaron's recovery and the reunion.. Just another chapter or 2 and he'll be gone. Thanks for your lovely comments, I really appreciate it :)

Chapter 6

It had been three days since Aaron came home to find Ben cheating on him and things slowly went back to normal, although he never said the words, Aaron felt Ben regretted what had happened, that it was just a meaningless fling. He sat down in the portacabin and sighed, looking at the paperwork in front of him, all of it a jumble of numbers. Since Vinny was sacked by Ben, and refused to even speak to Aaron, there was no way of getting him to come back, so it was down to Aaron to sort the accounts, something with which he had no experience, and he cursed himself for not taking notice of what Vinny was doing, or even learning what to do from Robert.

Aaron was still sat at the desk when it began to get dark, the cabin door banging open startled him slightly "There you are! You could at least answer your phone!"

"Sorry. I lost track of time."

"What are you even doing?" Ben asked, leaning over Aaron's shoulder.

"There's something wrong." Aaron frowned. "The books aren't matching up."

"Just leave it. It's late Aaron."

"I can't. I need to figure this out. Looking at this, there's 10 grand missing and I can't figure out where it's gone."

"You've obviously messed up somewhere. Mis-calculation or something."

"Yeah well I wouldn't be in this mess would I if someone didn't sack Vinny."

"Yeah well...I had my reasons. So what happens if you can't find it?"

Aaron sighed and rubbed his head. "I can't pay who I need to pay and end off ten grand in debt? Scrap merchants and that, you know?"

"You got a headache?" Ben asked

"Yeah. Had one all day."

"Look, I don't know if I can be of any help but I did a bit of accountancy in college, I dropped out cause it was dull. You head off home, and I'll take a quick look at the books and see if I can work something out."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course I would, Go on, get yourself home. I'll walk back and swing by the pub and see if I can convince Marlon to do us a couple of takeaway burgers." Ben smiled, putting his hands on Aaron's shoulders.

"Thanks Ben. Don't know what I'd do without you." Aaron smiled, standing up to let Ben sit down.

"I'll need the bank details though, obviously."

"Yeah they're in the safe. Code is 0501"

Ben nodded and Aaron left the portacabin, relieved his day was over and desperate for a beer. He had no idea just how much worse things were going to get. 

***

Aaron sighed as he flopped down on the sofa, clutching a cup of tea and armed with a packet of Shortbread. Today was his first day off in weeks, and he was determined to make the most of it. A loud banging on the door made him jump and almost made him spill his tea all over himself. He pulled himself off the sofa and went to answer the door and was faced with two men, both of them looked stony-faced and glared at Aaron.

"Mr Dingle?"

"Yeah?" Aaron asked, stifling a yawn. 

"We're here on behalf of Hotten Banking. You are behind on the mortgage payments for this property. You have failed to acknowledge letters sent to this address so the bank have no other option but to re-possess your home until such payments have been made. You will not be evicted today, However, this document.." the man said, handing a piece of paper to Aaron "gives you 48 hours to evict the property, unless you can pay the debt of £15,000 in those 48 hours."

"Hang on, what letters?"

"We have copies of the letters here sir, sent to you at the beginning of each month for the previous three months."

"I didn't get those letters."

"You are Aaron Dingle and this is Mill Cottage, Emmerdale, correct?"

"Yes" Aaron replied, feeling frustrated.

"Then we have no option to follow our duties. We are here lawfully and should you make any attempts to stop us in our duties you will be reported to the police."

Aaron felt the tears threatening to fall "I'll get the money. You'll have it by the end of the day."

"I certainly hope so, Mr Dingle." The man smiled softly. "Thank you for your time."

Aaron closed the door but was still rooted to the spot. He'd always made sure the mortgage was paid, that was one of the first things he did, even before the wedding, the mortgage was paid before any money was spent on the wedding or anything else. 

Almost zombie-like in his movements he walked over to the kitchen table and fired up his laptop. He quickly tapped in his personal details on his bank account only to find he had been frozen out of his account, and the business one too.

"What the hell?" Aaron muttered, reaching for his phone to call Ben. 

"Aaron now isn't a good time."

"Well you're going to have to make time, unless you wanna be out on the street by Friday."

"What are you talking about?"

"Whatever it is you're doing, cancel it. I need you back here. I'll explain when I see you." 

Aaron hung up and desperately tried a couple more times to get into his accounts, each one still not allowing him access.

Aaron heard the door slam and Ben walked in with a face like thunder "I've just had to leave an important client at the HOP. Al is going to go mad. This better be good."

"When you did my accounts the other day, in the portacabin, was there any other mistakes?"

"I don't know! I did accounting for like a month before I dropped out. I'm not an expert."

"You told me you'd sort it!"

"Well if you didn't keep fucking things up, I wouldn't need to constantly clear up your mess would I?"

"Do you have any idea why I can't get in to any accounts?"

"Oh that.. yeah I cleaned them out."

"What the hell for? Ben I've just had the bailiffs knocking on my door saying I've got to find 15 grand in 48 hours or I lose the house."

"We'll find somewhere else."

"That's not the point! What's happened to my money?"

"It's safe. In an off-shore account. Your business account funds are in there too."

"Well you can put it back!"

"I don't think so. I don't want anything in your life that reminds you of Robert. It's all his fault you know, if he hadn't showed up.."

"Stop blaming Robert!"

"Oh so you're defending him now?? Both this house and this business was given to you by Robert. You're nothing but a free loader, so I wanted to see what it would be like for you to eventually stand on your own two feet and do something for yourself instead of taking hand outs."

"Put the money back, Ben, or I'll go to the police."

"Well.. you can" Ben smirked "But the thing about that is... the off-shore account is in your name. You go to the police and they'll see that you have emptied those accounts yourself. There's only one reason people do things like that Aaron. You'll be arrested for fraud before you know it. Just a little tip.. Don't go giving out your bank details so easily."

Aaron wiped at his eyes, frustrated at crying in front of Ben.

"Aawh.. You'll be ok Aaron. You've got me."

"What makes you think I even want you around after what you've done?"

"Because you know full well what I'll do if you end it. I've already told you once. Go on. End it. I dare you."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you dare hurt her!"  
> "She's got a right gob on her. Had to shut her up somehow."

Chapter 7

"You can't do this to me Ben! You can't keep threatening to kill yourself to get me to stay, that's not fair!"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Ben smirked, squaring up to Aaron. "Paddy didn't. Bless him. Real shame. Driving around in a car when the brakes have been tampered with."

"No.. Ben please... tell me you didn't.."

Ben nodded, almost triumphantly,. It made Aaron feel sick. "Had to do something. Didn't take too kindly to the way he was with you."

"He was my Dad!"

"No Aaron. You know who your Dad was, thought you were just as pathetic then as you are now. Not worth the bother. Just a general pain in the arse. Always screwing up in life. No wonder he tried to get you under control. Didn't quite work though, did it?"

Aaron lashed out, attempting to hit Ben. Ben grabbed him roughly by the wrist and span him around, slamming his head off the kitchen counter. Aaron fell to his knees, dazed.

"Not a good idea." Ben spat. "Paddy didn't like me much anyway.. Tried to get me away from you. No-one gets to do that. You're mine, not anyone else's. Your Mum has even been trying. Needs to be a bit more careful what she says. Dangerous places, pubs."

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

"She's got a right gob on her. Had to shut her up somehow."

"I swear to god I will kill you!" Aaron spat, getting to his feet.

"Oooh look who's finally found his backbone! What exactly are you going to do, Aaron?" Ben teased "You know what happens if you get the police involved. They'll never find your Mum.."

"I'll find her. You can go to hell!"

"You first.." Ben smiled, pushing Aaron backwards. "Go on.. Big man.. Stand up to me. Think you can take me on?" Ben laughed, shoving Aaron backwards again. Aaron collided with the wall in the kitchen and Ben was in front of him in seconds. He grabbed Aaron's throat and squeezed, his arms outstretched so Aaron couldn't push him away. "You're nothing. You're pathetic. Can't even stand up to me.." 

Aaron's arms flailed as he tried to grip anything he could, desperate to try and get some force against Ben, his hands banging on the counter top. He could feel himself getting light headed, he knew he wouldn't have much longer. Aaron glanced to the side, his eyes rested on something gleaming on the counter. He could just about make it out as his vision began to blur. He stretched out, arm sliding across the counter. He made contact with the object.. Cold.. Hard.. Heavy.. With one last bit of strength he had, he swung out, pressure easing off his throat almost immediately. Aaron collapsed to the ground, gasping for air and sobbing. He didn't wait around to see what he had done, he ran out of the Mill and towards the pub, desperate for help. He clattered through the door and Chas was at his side in seconds.

"Aaron?"

"I've killed him! He killed Paddy! I think he's got Mum and I killed him before I could find out where she was!" Aaron screamed, hysterical

"Aaron, love, I'm here. Look at me."

Aaron looked at Chas through broken eyes and she felt her heart rip to pieces. Aaron leaned against her and sobbed, his body threatening to collapse. She guided him to a chair and sat him down, pulling him into her arms.

"He killed Paddy.." Aaron sobbed against Chas' shoulder. "He said he cut the brakes on Paddy's car."

"Listen to me love, What happened? What do you mean you've killed him?"

Aaron tilted his head slightly so Chas could see his neck, Angry red scratches and black and purple bruises showing evidently against his pale skin.  
"I thought I was going to die.. There was something on the counter and I hit him.."

"With what, love?"

"I don't.. I don't know.. A hammer maybe?"

"Right." Chas nodded pulling out her phone. "Cain, get here now, and if you can find Robert, he needs to be here too."

"Why Robert?" Aaron asked

"Because he and Cain have been spending the last few weeks trying to come up with a plan to get you away from Ben. Robert found out he had connections inside, that he was a con man, that this was always his plan, because he did it to one of Robert's cellmates. I walked in on one of thier secret meetings and made them tell me the truth."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aaron asked, too exhausted to fight.

"Because Ben told us all that you didn't want us in your life anymore. But it's not your fault, He was trying to cut us off so all you had was him."

"Right, what's going on?" Cain asked as he barged through the door with Robert. Robert looked at Aaron and felt his heart shatter.

"Aaron.." he whispered

"Go and check if that scumbag is dead, and if he's not, finish the job." Cain nodded and left the pub, a bewildered Robert following behind.

"Mum.."

"Don't you dare sit there and defend him my lad. Look what he's done to you!"

****

Robert and Cain tentatively walked into the Mill, Cain taking the front, Robert sneaking round the back, each of them being careful of making too much noise. The lights were out and they could barely see their hands in front of their faces.

Cain felt a cold arm snake around his neck. "You move and you're a dead man."

"I just want to talk, Ben. That's all."

"Where's Aaron?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me.." Ben snarled. "You ring him and you get him back here, now."

Cain felt something cold against his neck; he swallowed hard, knowing instantly what it was.

"Ring him, get him back here or I'll be sending your kids a condolence card."

Cain nodded "Alright, I'm just reaching for my phone, ok?" 

"Give the phone to me. I don't trust you."

"Alright lad, just calm down. We can sort this, right?" Cain urged, taking his phone pout of his pocket and handing it to Ben.

"Nothing to sort, once Aaron's home. You don't get to take him away from me. Nobody does that. He's mine. All I need to do is threaten to kill myself and he'll never leave. Works like a charm."

"Ben.."

"Just shut it. I don't want you anywhere near Aaron, ok? You stay away from him."

"He's family Ben, You can't expect me to keep away."

"Funny.. That's what Paddy said too so I fixed that problem myself." Ben laughed "Oh you should have seen Aaron's face when I told him!"

Unknown to Ben, Robert was lurking in the shadows. He picked up the heaviest item he could find and slowly approached from behind and with one swing both men in front of him clattered to the floor.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I loved you so much..." Aaron choked through desperate sobs.
> 
> "I know. I know you did and there's not a day goes by where I don't think how grateful I was to have you in my life."
> 
> **TRIGGER - Attempted Suicide***

Chapter 8

Someone coughed in the darkness and Robert raced for the light, still armed with the weapon, praying it wasn't Ben, but ready to take him on if it was.

Cain climbed to his feet and blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the light "Well you took your time.."

"Is he dead?" Robert asked, holding a doorstop in his hand, blood dripping from it.

"I should think so." Cain smiled, nodding at the weapon Robert was still holding. "Mind you, you've had experience."

"Not funny." 

"Least our Aaron's rid of him now."

"I don't think Aaron's going to take this well." Robert admitted. "What if we don't tell him what we've done?" Robert suggested

"I'm not prepared to watch my nephew go to pieces because he thinks he's killed someone. We get rid of the evidence and we tell Aaron the truth."

Cain's phone rang causing both men to jump, he pulled it out of his pocket to see Chas was calling.

"What? I'm kind of in the middle of something here Sis!"

"You need to get back to the pub. Aaron's grabbed a knife and locked himself in the toilets. I'm scared Cain."

"I'm on my way." Cain put his phone back in his pocket and walked towards the door

"Where are you going?"

"Aaron's locked himself in the gents and he's got a knife. I have to go."

"I'm coming with you."

"Someone's got to take care of him" Cain replied, gesturing to Ben's body.

"Why me? I'm out on license Cain!"

"Then don't get caught."

"I'm not doing anything until I know Aaron is alright. Turn off all the lights and lock the doors, No-one will come in. Aaron needs us."

Cain sighed and nodded and both men after making sure the Mill was locked up tight, headed back to the pub to find a distraught Chas banging on the door, begging Aaron to let her in.

"He won't answer me Cain! I should never have left him alone! I just went to get him a cup of tea and when I came back he'd gone. He told me he's got a knife."

"Aaron? You either open this door or I'm breaking it down, it's your choice! Aaron!"

"Should I try?" Robert asked

Cain and Chas stepped back and allowed Robert to get closer to the door. "Aaron? It's me. Open up. Let me talk to you, let us help you."

The door unlocked and opened, and Aaron stood there, tears and hatred filling his eyes. "You want to talk? It was you that caused all of this! I was happy, I was FINALLY happy and you show up and look what's happened!"

"Aaron, I did this for you."

"Did what for me?? Thanks to you ruining our wedding I'm in debt up to eyeballs, I'm going to be homeless and I've killed my fiancé!"

"Aaron I had to do it! He was going to ruin your life!"

"Maybe he was right. Maybe I am worthless, maybe I am pathetic. Everything I touch goes wrong. I couldn't even get my Dad to love me!" Aaron held the knife onto his wrist. 

"Aaron, don't! Please!" Chas begged

"You all turned your backs on me!" Aaron sobbed. 

"Baby no..." Chas sobbed "We all love you. We all love you so much and we're going to get you through this."

"I'm not worth the hassle.." Aaron whispered. "You'd all be so much happier without me.."

Before Aaron could blink Robert lunged forwards, grabbed the knife from Aaron's hands and threw it on to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Aaron, trying to pull him in for a hug but Aaron fought against him.

"Don't act like you love me! You had to murder a rapist to get away from me! It's all your fault!" Aaron sobbed, losing the will to battle against Robert.

"I'm so sorry, Aaron." Robert soothed. "I should never have left you."

"I loved you so much..." Aaron choked through desperate sobs.

"I know. I know you did and there's not a day goes by where I don't think how grateful I was to have you in my life."

Aaron curled into Robert, letting the older man hold him. His legs went from under him and he went down, Robert coming with him, the older man shifting so they both leant against the wall as Aaron buried his head into Robert's shoulder, heart-wrenching sobs taking over his exhausted body. 

"You'll get through this Aaron." Chas soothed. "You really will. You're so much stronger than you know and I love you so, so much. I should never have listened to Ben and his lies. Can you ever forgive me love?" Chas asked.

Aaron looked up from Robert's shoulder and nodded his head weakly. A sob escaped Chas' mouth as she sat at the other side of Aaron, rubbing his back gently as he still gripped on to Robert. Cain stood watching the sight unfold, and wiping a few tears from his eyes, bent down in front of Aaron and carefully ran his fingers through his nephew's hair. "I love you, Aaron." 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't do this on your own."
> 
> "I was left on my own last time. You lot couldn't wait for me to be sent down."

Chapter 9

Aaron was sat in the back room, tears still evident on his face. Robert and Cain sat at his side and Chas pottered around in the kitchen making Aaron a cup of tea.  
"What did you mean when you said you were going to be homeless Aaron?" Robert asked, reaching out to put his hand on Aaron's arm. His heart broke when Aaron flinched and pulled his arm away.

"Ben had been stealing the money intended for the mortgage. Stupidly I let him have access to the account. The business one too."

"It's not your fault."

"Of course it is and the police will think so too."

"Are you going to go to the police?"

"Can't. Ben's been moving my money around so much, still in accounts that are registered to me. He said everything is in an off-shore account. He said there was only one reason people did that and I'd be arrested for fraud. I'm 15 grand in debt to the bank and I've lost my business."

"We'll sort that, love." Chas smiled, placing a steaming hot cup of tea in front of Aaron. "Robert, can I talk to you?" Chas asked, signalling Robert to follow her out of the room.

Chas shut the door behind them both and glared at Robert "What have you done?"

"What are you talking about?"

"To Ben."

"You really care about that psycho? Besides weren't you the one who told us to deal with him? Shouldn't have expected anything less from you. Bark orders and then blame everyone else."

"No, Robert I don't. But I need to know that Aaron's not going to spend the rest of his life living in fear thinking he's killed someone. You went over there, was he dead?"

Robert shook his head. "I finished him off. He had a knife to Cain's throat and demanded he got Aaron back home, Cain refused and Ben was going to kill him. He hadn't seen me so I snuck up behind and whacked him with that Pug doorstop you got us for Christmas."

"He was definitely dead when you left him?"

"I think so."

"What do you mean you think so? You didn't check?"

"No Chas because you rang us hysterical so we came straight round. Funnily enough Aaron is more important to me than that little scumbag. This is all my fault, isn't it?" Robert asked, slumping against the wall. "If I hadn't came back.."

"You were the one who told us what was going on with Ben, that he wasn't what he seemed. If it wasn't for you, Aaron would have really been trapped in that marriage. I've never been so glad to know that you two are still married."

"Yeah.. we're not. I lied. I did delay the divorce proceedings originally after I was attacked in prison. Then I found out through Victoria that Aaron had met someone else, and they'd been together for almost a year. When I was due to get out, I told my solicitor to proceed. I didn't have any intentions of coming back here, until I found out who Aaron's new man was. I got my decree absolute in the post about two months ago and I kinda intercepted Aaron's mail to get to his before he could. I couldn't face him marrying that man. I was just too late to stop him ruining Aaron's life."

"So what are you going to do about Ben?"

"I'll deal with it. If anything comes back from this, I'll take the blame. Cain was with you all night, so was Aaron, ok?"

"You can't do this on your own."

"I was left on my own last time. You lot couldn't wait for me to be sent down."

"That's not true!"

"You all pushed for Aaron to go out there and find someone else, you pushed and pushed him to get over me days after I got sent down, treating him like he'd just scratched his car or something, like I was nothing to him. I left him with you because I thought that would have been best for him, because I thought you would all look after him and you all treated him like crap. Like what he was going through was nothing, that I meant nothing, so don't stand there and tell me you're with me on this because as soon as the police come knocking you'll shit all over me. I'm going to deal with Ben. Tell Aaron I'll come see him tomorrow."

Robert slammed the door and stepped outside into the chilly December weather, muttering and cursing under his breath as he headed towards the Mill, he panicked as he saw lights on and an unfamiliar car outside. He sneaked down, as quietly as he could and peered through the window.....

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because Robert bloody Sugden can't stand to see me happy. And stop talking about me like I'm not here!" 
> 
> "You know that's not true, Aaron!"

Robert sighed with relief as he looked through the window, seeing Liv standing over Ben's body, unsure what to do. He knocked on the window, which in hindsight wasn't the best idea, making Liv jump about a foot in the air. She span round, fear in her eyes. She relaxed slightly as she saw Robert and raced to the door and pulled it open.

"It...It wasn't me. I just came home and found him..oh god.."

"Liv." Robert whispered, stepping forward and putting his hands on her shoulders. "It's ok."

"Where's Aaron?" Liv asked, her voice breaking.

"He's ok. He's at the pub. Listen to me now, ok? You need to go to him."

"What do I tell him?" Liv asked. "I can't not tell him Ben's dead."

"He already knows. Look it's not my place to tell you, but Ben wasn't the man you or Aaron thought he was. He...He was hurting Aaron. That's why I'm back in the village. Ben had connections inside, I knew that he was trouble, I came back here to try and talk to Aaron but.."

"He was too stubborn to listen to you?" Liv asked, knowing her brother well. 

"No. Me and Cain came up with a plan to sort things. We didn't want this.. but we had to put an end to it. Look, I need to get rid of him. You go back to Aaron. He needs you."

Liv nodded and left Robert behind in The Mill, racing up to the pub to see Aaron. She burst through the double doors and saw Aaron, sitting at the bar, clutching a bottle of vodka.

"Aaron?"

Aaron looked up from the bottle and nodded, then looked back down into the bottle.

Liv cautiously approached her brother, attempting to put her arm around him. He flinched and pulled away, bumping his ribs off the side of the bar. He winced and took a swig from the bottle, draining it of it's contents.

"Talk to me Aaron. Please?" Liv begged, taking the empty bottle from Aaron's hands.

Aaron shook his head and stood up, swaying unsteadily, he staggered into the back room.

Liv followed her brother and found Chas and Cain, asleep on the sofa. Aaron flopped down on the sofa again, staring into space. 

Chas stirred and opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust her eyes to the light. She looked at Liv and smiled. "How long have you been there?"

"A few minutes. I found Aaron in the bar. What's happened?"

"Why would you think anything was wrong love?" Chas asked, acting innocent  
.  
"Because I just went home and was greeted by the sight of Ben bleeding all over the carpet. What's happened?"

"I'm sorry you had to see that love."

"Robert was there. He said that Ben wasn't the person we all thought he was."

"Because Robert bloody Sugden can't stand to see me happy. And stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Aaron slurred.

"You know that's not true, Aaron!"

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Liv asked. "Or do I need to go and see Robert?"

"Oh I bet he couldn't wait to fill you in!" Aaron laughed.

"He said it wasn't his place. Aaron, you can't tell me nothing is going on! Ben's dead. Whatever has happened you are my brother and I love you."

"I killed him, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear? I smashed his head in."

"Because he was trying to kill you. It was him or you Aaron and I know what every single person in this room would prefer. Show her your neck."   
Aaron admitted defeat and lifted his head so Liv could see the angry bruises starting to form.

"Still killed him though. And his body is lying there in the house I'm going to be evicted from tomorrow. Can't wait for CSI Emmerdale to pop up and start asking questions."

"Evicted?" Liv asked

"Ben gained access to Aaron's accounts. He'd been stealing the money that was meant for the mortgage." Chas sighed. "Aaron was none the wiser until the bailiffs came knocking on Monday morning."

"And all the money from the business. No home. No Job. Nothing." Aaron laughed, bitterly "All because of Robert bloody Sugden, showing up, ruining the wedding which you didn't bother coming to, by the way, and ruining my life!"

"Aaron I told you why I couldn't be there. I thought you understood that?" Liv asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"He does love. He doesn't mean it."

"Don't start telling me what I mean and what I should be saying. I had enough of that with him!" Aaron shouted, getting to his feet.

"Aaron.."

"Just piss off ok? All of you. Don't you dare follow me." Aaron hissed, walking out of the room and yanking open the front door.

"Aaron don't. It's freezing out there, you're drunk. I'm worried you'll get hurt."

"Can't hurt what's already damaged beyond repair.." Aaron laughed, slamming the door behind him, waking Cain in the process.

"Oh you decided to wake up did you?" Chas asked. "Go out there and find him. Bring him back home."

Cain sighed and nodded and grabbing his jacket, followed Aaron into the night.

TBC


End file.
